


Retail Therapy

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Makeup, Queerplatonic relationship, theyre both autistic and trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on weekends, they go shopping together.</p><p>Sometimes they end up in the cosmetics department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small n shitty I wrote on the train just now bc these babies make me so happy wtf. Small sonlettes. Smooch ya foreheads.
> 
> I headcanon Hinata as a demiboy and Kenma as genderflux!! But you can go with whatever

Sometimes, on weekends, they go shopping together.

Kenma, of course, likes to spend a while in the video game stores. He doesn't really _need_ to go, since he downloads most of his games online these days, but there's something about running his hands over rows and rows of shiny plastic game cases that makes him feel happy, in a calm way.

So long as they go to the game stores first, Kenma is happy to follow Shouyou around the rest of the mall so that the ginger can oggle at the stuff he wants.

Sometimes they end up in the cosmetics department.

"I think I'm gonna buy something today!" Shouyou grins as he practically bounds over to the wall of lipsticks and nail lacquers in front of them.

Kenma nods. "Maybe that's for the best. The sales ladies are starting to get mad at us for using up all the testers, I think."

Truthfully, it's only Shouyou who uses the products, since Kenma owns all the ones he needs already. Eyeliner mostly. He became enamoured by the cat eye look when he first saw it online, although he only wears it on special occasions since it feels kind of strange on his eyes.

Shouyou is much less reserved with his makeup. Every time they visit the cosmetics section, he swatches turquoise and fuscia eyeshadows, glittery gold eyeliners, and cherry red lipsticks; by the time they leave, his hand looks like a painter's palette, and Kenma likes holding it to admire the shimmery colours very much.

Shouyou has an awfully pretty shade of liquid lipstick in his hands - a pink-red with glitter that reminds Kenma of fish scales, or tinsel. The ginger boy looks up at Kenma with wonder in his eyes.

"It's on special..."

Kenma nods. "Get it. You'll look pretty, Shouyou."

He bites his lip. "What if I'm bad at putting it on?"

"Then you'll just have to wear it a lot, to practice."

Shouyou giggles, clutching the tube tightly in his fist. "Okay. Let's do it." Determined, he takes a few steps in the vague direction of the check-outs, only to turn back and look at Kenma again. "Will you come with me?"

Kenma nods, and catches up to his best friend, slipping his hand into the other boy's easily.

"I'll do your eyeliner if you sleep over tonight."

Shouyou grins excitedly. "Deal!" And then, shyly, "I might have to test if the lipstick is transferrable, though..."

Kenma is glad that his long hair hides his small smile when he nods. "Yes. The kiss test. Very important."

(Shouyou pays for the lipstick entirely with one hand, the other holding tight to Kenma's own. When they get back to Kenma's house, they give each other makeovers under a fuzzy blanket fort. They discover that the lipstick doesn't transfer, although they double check a few times to be sure.)


End file.
